Lost Hearts
by Takado12
Summary: Ty and Deuce are finally a couple and after 9 months things seem great but with Deuce's insecurities and Ty's reputation as a player leads Deuce to think the worst. Is this relationship doomed to fail? Or will they end up happily ever after? Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Lost Hearts

Chapter 1

Deuce's POV

"_Goodbye Ty"_. The words hung in the air, I turned around and walked to the door and counted down from 10. 9. 8. 7. 6_. Come on Ty, prove me wrong and fight for me_. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. I shake my head and smile bitterly, I knew he wouldn't fight for me, no matter how much I really wished he would, it's just not going to happen. I opened the door and I feel arms wrap around me.

"_Don't go", _he whispers, one hand closes the door and the other wraps around me, I whimper, I know I should leave, I know I deserve better than this… _"I love you", _he whispers and I feel the tears fall. Here we go again, I could just feel myself melt at his words but are they really genuine? I fight back against my tears willing myself not to cry, I don't want him to see me weak. His arms are wrapped around me again, I'm so close to breaking down and it's taking all of my will to not start sobbing like the emotional wreck that is me. I bite my lip and let the tears fall without making a sound, he hugs me tighter and I finally lose it. I feel him turn me around and hold me in his arms but that makes me cry even harder, no matter how close we are I always feel the distance between us. He squeezes me, _"I love you Deuce", _and he picks me up in his arms, we make our way to the bed, he puts me down and then he holds me tightly. He strokes my hair, he wipes away my tears and he kisses me while I just hold onto him tightly and cry.

Damn it, I did the one thing I said I wouldn't do. Even though I held on to him, I still felt lost as the questions of the past swirled in my mind. _Was Ty cheating on me? Would he cheat on me? Does he love me? Am I just his sex toy? Why am I so pathetic?_ _Why am I so insecure?_

I'm tempted to ask Ty hoping for some answers but, I don't want to seem needy and clingy, but then again if I don't get some answers soon, I might just lose my mind. I cry even harder, why I had to fall in love with Ty of all people is still beyond me. We've been together for 9 months now and I still wonder why he puts up with me , we both know that he can do way better than me so why is he here? _Why? Why? Why!? _I can't help but want to ask Ty for a list of reasons why he loves me, but I'm so scared of how short the list might be. _God why am I so fucking needy?_

Again, no answer, what do I do now? Do I run or do I just suck it up and deal? _Follow your heart Deuce, what does it tell you to do? _I think about my answer, my heart tells me…it tells me to get out while I can or else it might be too late. Well if I'm going out, I'm going out with a bang. I sit up and look Ty in the eye, he seemed curious and confused, and I leaned in crashing our lips together. We rolled over, my arms latching on to his neck and he grinded into me. He took off my shirt and my pants were next, finally he undressed himself and we were both naked. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he looked me in the eye as he pulled out the lube, after lubing me up he lined up with my entrance and shoved it in. I gasp, his erection hitting me there, he moved in and out, working up a rhythm that made me tingle. Ty got rougher and faster, hitting me in that spot, I couldn't help but moan loudly and neither could he. Ty grabbed my face and looking me in the eye, he told me he loved me. We kissed and with a few more thrusts I was finally there. I arched my back and closing my eyes, I climaxed, the weightlessness, the tingling and the overall pleasure was amazing, just like my first time without all the pain. Ty cried out and climaxed as well but he kept thrusting in and out of me.

I got up and went to take a shower with Ty right behind me, the water was warm and I let it run over my face, hiding the tears that were resurfacing. Ty started to wash my back and pulled me against him. He just held me and I was really grateful for the water hiding my tears, I felt so safe and being in his arms felt so right. "Ty, I'm ready for round 2". That's all it took, he entered me again and I gasp, I put both my hands on the wall as Ty shoved in and out in fast paced movements. I push back meeting his thrusts and I knew I was close and as if reading my mind, Ty wrapped his hands around my erection and started to pump me. I couldn't take anymore, I yelled his name as I climaxed again with him following suit. After climaxing, we finally started to clean ourselves; once we were done we went to bed spooning. I was drifting to sleep when I hear Ty whisper something, "I love you Deuce, sweet dreams." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck falling asleep. I was again ready to cry but I didn't want to wake Ty so I just bit my lip and let the tears fall, finally falling asleep. When I woke up, I knew it was time to go, now or never. I tried to get up but Ty held me tighter, more tears fell, I really wanted to stay but I knew I couldn't so I moved his hands. I put on all of my clothes and went to the bathroom looking into the mirror at my reflection. My normally spiky hair was soft and laid flat and hit my eyebrows, my eyes were tired and red, wet my face and left the bathroom. I took another look at Ty, he so peaceful when he was asleep and I wanted to be in his arms, I kiss him on the forehead and left his bedroom, I grabbed the letter I wrote almost 2 months ago now out of my pocket and put it on his coffee table. Using the key he gave me to his place, I locked his door and left.

After a ten minute walk I finally arrived at the subway, after paying my fare I grabbed a train on my way home. I put on my headphones and listened to Aaliyah's I don't wanna on repeat just thinking about Ty, I put on my head and looked down as my tears fell.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost Hearts

Chapter 2

Ty's POV

I wake up but Deuce is nowhere to be found, I go to my living room when I noticed a piece of paper on the coffee table. I pick it up and it's a letter from Deuce.

_Dear Ty,_

_I just can't do this anymore, I'm so tired of being used by you, and you hurt me so much, the pain is sometimes so unbearable that I just want to die. I genuinely love you, so much that I'd do any and everything as long as it made you happy. You say you love me but there's just no proof, you flirt with all of these boys and all of the girls, I know I shouldn't mind but I do, I can't help but wonder if you cheat on me. I really love you but I just don't know what to do anymore, I don't want to force you to stay but I don't want you to leave, I want this to work but I just know that it won't. I don't want to feel distance between us when you hold me, I want all of you here, I want someone who loves me and would be with me forever and as clichéd as that sounds it's what I want and it's something you can't give. I don't regret losing my virginity to you, I never will and no matter how painful it was being with you, I would do it all over again no question but I have to go or else… that's just it, I don't know what will happen but I fear for the worst, I want you in my life but….I'm sorry that I'm so pathetic, you can do better than me and I know you'll probably be over me in a week but that's okay, it's of your nature but just know that I will always love you with all of my heart and I genuinely mean that. Goodbye Ty,_

_With love, __Deuce Martinez_

It felt like someone punched me in my chest, my heart started to ache and I just lost all control, I flipped over my coffee table, I punched the wall, I broke dishes, I threw the dining room table and the chairs that came with it, I threw glasses at the wall, I punched the bathroom door. Once the anger faded, I just felt so empty, I felt like a shell of who I was. Time moved so slowly as if dripped in honey, I finally got up and walked to the kitchen and opened up the cabinet on the upper right and took out the vodka bottle I took from my dad. I took a swig, and another, the liquid burning my throat and warming the rest of me. I surveyed the damage I caused to my apartment; there was glass everywhere, a hole in the wall and the bathroom door. I looked at my hands, my right was bruised and bleeding a little. I went to my room and lay down on my bed, staring at the ceiling with only Deuce on my mind, I bring the bottle to my mouth and just chug it down, the burning in my throat and stomach didn't stop me, nothing could ever be as painful as Deuce leaving.

What kills me most is that he feels used by me, questions flooded my mind. _What did I do to make him feel that way? What does he mean by I can do better? Why does he think I would cheat on him? Doesn't he know that I only want him? That I love him? That I am happy when he's around? No proof? Distant? Why can't he see what I see in him?_ The thing that really hurts the most and adds insult to injury is that he thinks I'll be over him in a week, as if he means nothing. I really love him, why would he think that? _Where did I go wrong_?

My throat was raw but I didn't care about anything but Deuce, I takeout my phone and call Cece. She asked if I knew what time it was, I look at the clock which reads 1:37 AM, I told her how my heart never hurt so much in my life, I told her I wanted to die without him because life no longer be worth living. She told me she'd be over in ASAP, sometime later there was a knock on the door and I answered it, I moved out of Cece's way when I heard her gasp very loudly. She asked what made me go all Hulk shit on the place when I showed her the letter. Once she was done reading it, her eyes were wide and she looked at me.

"_So is it really over between you and Deuce?" _She asks, I shrugged my shoulders, she hugged me and I fell apart, the devastation finally ambushed and overcame me in waves. She holds me tightly and strokes my hair, I smile bitterly at the irony, wasn't I just comforting Deuce like this? After my little breakdown, Cece led me to my couch and once we sat down, she took the bottle from my hand and took a giant gulp. She shuddered and shook her head, _"Damn that's strong!" _I couldn't help but smile, Cece never did like strong liquor but she could drink it like a champ, I mean in a drinking contest between me and her she'd win hands down. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder as she leaned into my chest, _"So…what now?"_ I just shrugged; I didn't have an answer for that yet and I wasn't sure if I ever will. She took another swig from the bottle, _"Well first things first, we need to clean your apartment."_ I groaned_, "Cece I really don't want to…"_ She got up and pulled me up from the couch, _"Well too freaking bad! MAYBE if you didn't totally TRASH this place, not that I blame you but still…" _I sighed, she had a point. I nodded and we got to work.

By the time we were done, my alarm clock started to go off, I walked to my room and turned off the alarm. Looking at the clock, I saw it was 5:02AM damn where did the time go? Oh yeah, cleaning my apartment. I walked back to the living room and Cece was yawning, _"Want to skip school and eat in?" _Cece looked at her watch and sighed, _"Well, I have to call Rocky and tell her I'm not coming in, this will be fun…" _She grabbed her phone from her pocket and called Rocky, after a few minutes she hung up and sighed. _"Why did I have to fall in love with such a goody-two shoes?" _ Shaking her head, she stood and stretched again yawning, "_So is that a yes sleeping beauty?"_

She nodded and sat back down, _"Oh and Cece? Thank you."_ she smiled "_Anytime Ty, now cook me some breakfast man I'm starving!"_ I couldn't help but chuckle as I head towards my kitchen but as I was cooking, I couldn't help but wonder about Deuce. Where ever he is, I really hope he's okay…


	3. Chapter 3

Lost Hearts

Chapter 3

Deuce's POV

I finally got off at my stop, even on my way home the tears didn't stop flowing. It started to rain and I stopped walking, I just wanted to take a deep breath but then I started sobbing instead, I fell to my knees and wrapped my arms around myself. I don't it's even been an hour yet and I already miss Ty with all of my heart. I want to turn around, hop on the train and have Ty just hold me but I can't, I deserve better that this! Yet no matter how many times I tell myself this, I feel like Ty was my other half and without him I felt…empty. Wiping my eyes, I get up and continued homeward bound, by the time I got home, I'm soaking wet so I take out my keys and opened the door going inside of my house.

I was headed towards the stairs when I was stopped by my mother, "Deuce is that you? Why are you soaking wet? I thought you said you were sleeping at Ty's tonight?" I swallowed the lump that was growing in my throat, "No Ma, everything's fine." She frowned, "You're lying, if everything is so fine then why are your eyes red?" Fuck. "Mijo, did something happen between you and Ty?" The tears were ready to flow again, I took a deep breath, "No Ma, I'm fine." And just like that I started to cry again, "Mijo?" no, I wasn't fine, I was far from it, I felt broken and hurt and just scrambled. I tried to stop the tears but the emotions washed over me, I felt my mom hug me as I cried in her arms. "Oh mijo, don't be sad, it'll be alright." She stroked my hair, shushing me. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, "What's taking you so long my love? I'm starting to miss you! Deuce? I thought you were sleeping over at Ty's?"

I felt myself be turned around, "Deuce, what's wrong? Why the tears my son?" I looked into my dad's eyes but then my vision was blurred by more tears, "Oh papa, me and Ty, we broke up." Again, my mom's arms were around me, my dad took a deep breath and he went upstairs. When he came back down, it was with his shotgun, my mom gasped, "Dios mio what are you doing?!" "I'm going to kill the bastard that broke my son's heart! Where does he live Niño?" "Papa, I don't want you to shoot him, it was for the best that we broke up." He walked closer, "Are you sure papi? Just say the word and…" "No papa, I'm fine, I just want to go to bed." He nodded, "Okay then Niño, but if you ever change your mind, I'm always here okay?" I couldn't help but smile a little, "Thanks Pa."

I kissed my mom on the cheek and hugged my dad, he kissed me on the forehead "Goodnight my son." "Night pa, goodnight Ma." I walked up the stairs to my room closing the door and threw my phone on my bed. After changing into my pjs, I got into my bed and held Alfred the teddy bear he bought me for Valentine's Day, it smelled just like him…the tears started to flow again. Dammit, I need to stop being so weak! But try as I might, I really missed Ty, he was on my mind and I loved him, I still do but I'm not sure if there's anything I can do to fix how I feel, I can't just ignore my feelings. I grabbed my phone and checked my messages but not one single text from Ty. He must still be asleep, or maybe he just doesn't care…

That thought was like a knife to the heart, I put on my headphones and laid my head on my pillow squeezing Alfred the bear and I let the tears flow freely. It was three days before I finally went back to school, my mom and dad kept asking me if I was sure and I gotta admit that staying home forever was tempting, I had to go back eventually and even though thinking about Ty hurt, I couldn't just drop out because of him. My dad dropped me off at school and kissed me on the forehead waving goodbye as he drove off and I couldn't help but smile, its nice knowing I have such loving parents, although I still wonder what dads line of work is…

I walked up the school steps and walked through the door when I saw the devil himself in front of me. I didn't know whether to run, cry, hide or do all 3, how do you react to your ex-boyfriend when you broke up with him in a letter? Before I could even react, our eyes met and I felt my heart race, it was like time stopped. I turned to run but then I felt a hand on my wrist, I turned around and there was Ty. His eyes met mine and before I could say anything, he pulled me closer and he pressed his lips on mine and kissed me.


End file.
